


A Thousand Years

by sansytheskeleton



Series: Grillster Trash Dump [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Angst, But mostly angst, Drabble, M/M, based off the song 'a thousand years', jeez someone should stop me from being allowed to write...., serious angst, seriously this is all just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansytheskeleton/pseuds/sansytheskeleton
Summary: Some humans hurt Gaster, and then run off to avoid consequences.Grillby and Gaster exchange their last moments together.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> hi please enjoy this small angst fest!!! the song 'a thousand years' began playing and my brain helpfully supplied me with this :D  
> ignore any weirdness. i wrote it in 30 minutes and just... who cares about WHAT happened all that matters is what happened after......  
> enjoy!  
> or don't.
> 
> (you might want to listen to the song while reading:
> 
> [A Thousand Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00) )
> 
> i entirely blame TheNinjaMouse for this.

Grillby held Gaster in his arms tightly, clinging to him as molten tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Gaster had a small, sad smile on his face. He reached up weakly and touched Grillby’s face. “Don’t…” He coughed, squinting his eyes for a moment before he managed to regain composure, looking Grillby in the eye once more. “Don’t get… hot headed over this… heh,” He coughed again, and Grillby made a sound that would have been a laugh but was much too close to a sob. “Sorry, my jokes aren’t the best when I’m... literally dying,” Gaster chuckled quietly, his voice raspy. 

Grillby shook his head. “Your- your jokes are always… are always the best. Always,” He choked on his words. Gaster’s hand fell from Grillby’s face and his eye sockets fluttered for a moment, and Grillby’s soul stuttered but was relieved when they slowly blinked back open. “I love you, bonehead,” Grillby muttered, bringing his own hand to Gaster’s face.

“Don’t do that,” Gaster rasped, shaking his head weakly. “No goodbyes. Too sad. You know how much I hate them…but I love you too, firefly,” Gaster said quietly. He began coughing again, his whole body jolting from the intensity of the coughing. Grillby adjusted the way they were sitting, pulling Gaster more into a sitting position in his arms. They were on the ground - of all places - and Grillby would do his best to make Gaster as comfortable as possible.

When Gaster’s fit passed, Grillby spoke again. “I… I know you hate them, but Gaster-“ 

“I mean it, Grillby. We don’t need a big goodbye… please,” Gaster pleaded, and Grillby felt like his soul was breaking from the look Gaster gave him.

“Okay,” He choked out, nodding. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep himself from crying. “Okay. How-how about…about a… a… see you later?” Grillby suggested, his voice cracking with barely restrained grief.

Gaster nodded once. “Yes…much better, indeed…” He shifted slightly, wheezing as he mustered up the last of his strength to sit up as best as he could to face Grillby properly. “I love you, dear… I will… I will see you later… perhaps we will do a puzzle together… yeah?” He managed to get out, his words getting raspier and weaker as his time ran out.

Grillby laughed brokenly, nodding as his vision blurred. He blinked back the tears and forced himself to speak around the lump in his throat. “Yes, yes… a puzzle sounds wonderful, my love,” He gave Gaster a watery smile, and Gaster returned it.

With that, Gaster’s grip slackened, and his eye sockets fluttered closed, and he slumped against Grillby.

Grillby choked on a sob, and he covered his face with his hand, pulling Gaster’s lifeless body closer to him. He let himself shake with sobs for a few minutes, just holding Gaster tightly.

Finally, though, he knew he had to get up. He had to get out of here, he needed to get Gaster’s body somewhere safer… somewhere where he could preserve the dust better.

With a deep, ragged breath, Grillby managed to bundle Gaster up in his arms as he stood. 

He glared at the place where the humans had been. The humans that had scurried off like the cowards they are when they realized they seriously hurt a monster, that they _killed_ one. If Grillby ever saw them again, no force in the universe would be able to stop him from wreaking havoc on them.

For now though, he didn’t dwell on it. For now, he carried Gaster’s body all the way home, thanking the stars above that he didn’t turn to dust in his arms. He didn’t think he could handle that.

He was barely fighting off his emotions when he unlocked the door to their…his home, carrying Gaster inside. He kicked the door shut behind him and brought Gaster to their bedroom, lying him down on the bed. 

With a shaky, deep breath, Grillby stood. He looked down at Gaster’s fallen down body. He repressed a sob. He couldn’t cry now.

He dug his phone out of his pocket with shaking fingers, quickly dialing Toriel’s phone number.

“Hello dear! How is everything?” Came Toriel’s voice on the other end of the phone. Stars, she had no idea what has happened… Grillby’s breathing hitched. “Grillby, dear? Is everything alright?” Toriel asked in concern.

Grillby nearly choked, but he managed to shake his head as he began to speak. “Gaster…Gaster’s fall-fallen…fallen…down,” He choked out, his voice raspy and full of grief.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, the weight of the situation seeming to hit. Then, Toriel’s voice, much more serious than before, filtered through the phone once more. “Are you home?” She asked.

“…Yes,” Grillby managed to answer. He glanced at Gaster on the bed, and had to turn away to keep from crying.

“I am on my way. I will be there as soon as I can… and Grillby?” She paused, but spared Grillby from having to answer when she quickly began to speak again. “Stay strong. Hang in there,” She said softly, trying to give Grillby a little bit of comfort over the phone.

Grillby choked on a sob again and nodded. “I will see you when you get here,” He spoke tersely, his voice gruff as the emotions became worse. With that, he hung up and carefully placed the phone back in his pocket.

He slowly turned back to Gaster.

Gaster, his best friend.

Gaster, his lover.

Gaster, his _soulmate_.

Grillby dropped to his knees beside the bed, resting his head on Gaster’s legs, his hands desperately gripping onto him as he began to sob once more.

“I’m so sorry, Gaster…I’m so…sorry… I couldn’t…protect you,” He sobbed, his voice muffled against the fabric of Gaster’s pants. His breath hitched, and he lifted his head to look at Gaster. He lifted a hand to his face and covered his mouth, closing his eyes. “Stars, I’m so _sorry!_ ” He would’ve shouted, but his voice was too hoarse from the emotions to be able to.

Grillby slumped once more, burying his face in his hands, leaning against the bed.

“We…we’ve…” He took a deep breath. He raised his head once more, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Gaster. He needed to say something, he needed to… before Gaster’s body turned to dust. “We’ve been together for… how long now?” He let out a wet, bitter laugh. “We were nearing on our thousandth year, weren’t we, Gaster?” He asked, a pitiful, broken smile of sorts on his face. His flames were low and red. “I… I loved you… for each and every one of those years, Gaster,” He continued, taking another deep breath to compose himself enough to not break down yet. “I’ve loved you for nearly a thousand years, Gaster…my love… I love you so much,” He whispered the last part. His throat still had that dreadful lump in it, and he swallowed past it. Blinking back more tears, he continued to look at Gaster as he spoke. “I’ll continue to love you… for a thousand more years. For even longer, if I live that long…” He wiped at his eyes. “I know we… we were cut short of those years… but I… I promise I won’t forget you… I promise I’ll love you for a thousand more years, and a thousand after that. Forever. For-forever and always, I will love you, bonehead,” Grillby finished, his voice catching in a sob and he couldn’t continue.

He took a deep, painful breath as he slumped forward once more, gripping the bed as he let himself cry.

The humans ripped away their time together, but that would not keep Grillby from loving Gaster for a thousand more years.

**Author's Note:**

> hhaha rip grillby he's a mess.  
> hope you trashbags enjoyed!  
> jk ur not trash i love u thank u for reading  
> lemme know if you cried.


End file.
